1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Fluid ejecting apparatuses have ejection heads from which various types of fluid are ejected onto recording media or the like. Typical examples of fluid ejecting apparatuses are ink jet recording apparatuses having ink jet recording heads (hereinafter referred to simply as recording heads). Ink jet recording apparatuses perform recording by ejecting droplets of liquid ink (fluid) from nozzles in the recording heads (ejection heads), allowing the droplets land on recording media, and thereby forming dots on the recording media.
In the ink jet recording apparatuses, while ink is not being discharged, regions surrounding the nozzles are sealed so that ink in the nozzles does not dry. For example, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3125478 discloses a technology with which nozzles are sealed by pressing a cap against a recording head, applying suction to a film member with a negative pressure generated in the nozzles, and thereby making the film member closely contact a discharging surface of the recording head. However, with the technology disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3125478, a negative pressure has to be constantly generated in the nozzles so that the cap can seal the nozzles. There is another technology for preventing drying of ink in the nozzles by providing a frame-shaped sealing member (contact member) on an upper surface of a capping device, making the capping device contact a recording head, and thereby keeping the nozzles moist with the capping device.
However, for example, when the capping device is used for a long recording head, such as a line head, it is difficult to make the sealing member closely contact the entire area of the recording head because of deflection or the like that is generated in long components. Therefore, it may be difficult to make the capping device closely contact the recording head.